winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
FanFic:Winx Club Fanon Without Wings/Book 5: Something to Wish For
Book 5: Something to Wish For Every wish, every dream, has a consequence. Chapter 1: A call for help It was near the end of the First Semester of the girls Sophomore Year. The previous night, Liona had a vision of the desert realm, Altaduna. Hearing a voice in the vision, she believed it was a call for help and went to investigate. And she brought Ariel along with her. "You sure about this Li-li?" Ariel asked as they wandered into a Altadunan cave while in their Winx forms. "Positive." said Liona, "I know a distress call when I hear one. Did you sense that Babi?" "No!" Ariel replied. "I know we're in the right place." said Liona as she examined the walls. "And I thought Kath's mother was the psychic one." Ariel exclaimed, folding her arms as Liona pressed her ear against several walls. "Don't let Katherine hear you say that." "What are you doing here?!" said a deep male voice behind them Liona and Ariel turned around to see a Arabic looking wizard. Before they could answer, he shot a bolt of energy at them. Dodging the attack, Ariel activated her Charmix and took him from above while Liona took him from the ground. Ariel shot a Charmix enhanced water blast at him while Liona sent a large electrical blast at him, chasing him out of the cave. "Who was that guy?" Ariel asked "I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to find out." Liona responded "Look! He dropped something." said Ariel "A bottle?" Liona picked it up, wiped off some dust, and out came what appeared to be a genie. "I'm Jenny. The genie of this bottle." said the genie "You answered my call young fairy." "It was you?" Liona asked perplexed "And I'm at your service, master." said Jenny Liona and Ariel looked at each other, too surprised to speak. Chapter 2: Surprise suitor After the adventure in Altaduna, Ariel and Liona returned to Alfea with Jenny the genie back in her bottle. Upon reaching their dorm, they were debating on what to do when they heard a loud conversation in the main room. "Do you think we should tell them about this?" Ariel as they walked toward their dorm room. "I don't know." Liona, who was holding the bottle, responded "They would want to know about this, but how do we explain this to them?" "Just show them Jenny, and they should get the idea." "I don't think it'll be that simple. I think.... wait. What's that noise?" Liona opened their dorm room door to reveal what appeared to be a heated argument between Katherine, who as hold a small cat close to her chest, and Aliana, who was holding her dog Blizzard by the collar. "I'm warning you Aliana!" Katherine said loudly "Keep that beast of yours away from my cat, or I'm going to turn it into a coffee table!" "Blizzard's a dog." Aliana said back "It's in her nature to chase cats." "A dog? Are you sure? Looks like an overgrown weasel if you ask me!" "That's rich, considering that kitten looks more like a puffball to me, Kitty." "I told you never to call me that!" "What's going on here?" Liona asked Summer, who was sitting on the couch reading a book "Being the dotey parent she is, Bloom sent Kathy a kitten Kathy named Oliver as a gift, and now Kath's mad a Ali because Blizzard won't stop chasing him around." Summer explained "When did you two get here?" Katherine asked as the argument finally seemed to have stopped "About a minute ago." said Ariel "And really Kath," said Liona "it is in a dogs nature to chase cats around." "Oh, sure, side with your roommate." Katherine said spitefully "It's not like that!" "Never mind that right now." said Ariel "We have something important to tell you. Wait, where's Sam?" "She and Andro are having lunch with their parents in Magix." said Aliana Meanwhile in downtown Magix "It's been a while since we had a chance to have lunch together like this." said Stella "Indeed it has mom." said Samantha "But I had half a mind not to come at all." "Now now sis." said Andro "Even during the school year, we need to spend time with family now and again." "Listen to your brother pumpkin." said Brandon "I know dad." said Samantha "But didn't I tell you not to call me that." "You did. But it's daddy's way of reaching out to one of his children." "Anyway," Andro interjected "is there any particular reason you wanted us to have lunch together 'today'?" "Indeed there is." said Stella "There's someone we want you to meet." "The new Prime Minister of Solaria?" Samantha suggested "Not even close." said Stella. "Ah, but here he is now." A 17 year old boy wearing what appeared to be a military-like school uniform walked up right next to them and sat down. "Your Majesties. Highnesses." said the boy, bowing to them before he sat down "And hello to you too." said Samantha "Oh, my ice melted." "Allow me." said the boy as he waved his hand over Sams glass and ice-cubes appeared "Thank you. You must be... an Ice Wizard!" "Indeed, I am." "This is Lelouch. He's from Gracidea." said Brandon "And I attend the Royal Academy of Ice Sorcery." said Lelouch "Gracidea's the same world Aliana is from." said Andro "You know Princess Aliana!?" "She's my dorm mate at Alfea." said Samantha "I could introduce you to her sometime if you'd like." "I'd consider it an honor." "Now down to the reason I wanted you two to meet Lelouch." said Stella "Well don't keep us in suspense." said Samantha "Lelouch is your husband-to-be, Sammy." "Oh really? Wait what?!" said Samantha in shock. Andro too had a shocked expression. "Summertime, three years from now, you two will be married." said Brandon "I've been looking forward to meeting my new fiance." said Lelouch "I've heard much about you from your parents." Samantha was still frozen in shock. Andro on the other hand had something to say. "Mother! Father! What is the meaning of this? You know Samantha doesn't want a husband! I understand why you wouldn't arrange anything for me, but why Sam?" "We have our reasons." said Brandon "Besides, we already prearranged your engagement to Kathe..." Stella started but stopped mid-sentence in shock "You did WHAT!" Samantha said outraged "Oh dear. Bloom's gonna kill me." said Stella Chapter 3: An Old Rival coming soon.... Category:Fanon Stories